


The Sea of Insanity

by Serendipity00



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Madness, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about madness





	The Sea of Insanity

Here I've gone slipping into the drink  
In a sea that sees few swimmers  
I get lured in  
And I want to go further

Deep down into the abyss  
Shrouded in darkness  
Where madness runs rampant  
And from where there is no return

But I stay hovering over the trench  
Hesitant to take the plunge  
And be engulfed by the insanity  
So the edge is as far as I go

Now is when I notice a light  
From up above  
And a shadowy figure  
Looking down

My partner  
They have come for me  
I should have known  
How could I forget

They call my name  
And stick their hand into the water  
Trying to reach out  
And grab a hold of me

Breaching the surface  
I've been rescued  
Although it's only a matter of time  
Before I fall back in again


End file.
